


Honeymoon in Paris

by Stahlop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But mostly porn, CS get to go on their honeymoon, Captain Swan Role Reversal Valentine's Edition, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Season 7 never happened, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, ok there's a little plot, once upon a time canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahlop/pseuds/Stahlop
Summary: Emma and Killian are on their honeymoon and Emma wants to take things really slow and just enjoy each other.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Honeymoon in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for the Captain Swan Role Reversal Valentine's Edition! My artwork is by Kmomof4 (and I don't know how to link or post pictures) so check that out on Tumblr. It is hot!
> 
> This piece is based off canon and in the same universe as my other CSRR piece, Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold (sometimes it's chocolate). While that one was pure fluff, this one is just sex.
> 
> Thanks to profdanglais and recoveringthesatellites for being my betas. I really couldn't have done it without your help.

He’s on her before she can even get the keycard in the slot, nuzzling against her ear, hitting that spot right behind her earlobe that he knows drives her crazy.

“We are in the hallway of the hotel,” she admonishes him in protest, but he knows she loves it all the same.

“Then get that door open so I can ravish you, darling,” he says, smiling into her hair. 

She’s trying to get the keycard to work, she really is, but she can’t concentrate when he’s busy kissing his way down her neck.

“Killian!” she hisses as he starts moving the neckline of her top aside to kiss her collarbone.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Emma finally gets the damn keycard to click and opens the door.

Killian shoves her inside, kicking the door shut behind them, swinging Emma around, and pushing her up against the inside of the door; not even taking the time to see the view of the Eiffel Tower that is supposed to be visible from their hotel suite window. Her breath is coming out in short puffs with the way he’s all over her. He captures her lips with his own in a searing hot kiss, only pulling away to start giving hot, frantic kisses down her neck. The salty taste of her skin on his tongue. He uses his hook to skim down the buttons on her blouse.

“Do you like this shirt, love?” Killian asks as he bites the junction between her neck and shoulder, quickly soothing it with his tongue. Emma braces her hands on his chest and pushes him back.

“Whoa, Killian, slow down.” He pouts at this, not happy that she interrupted his ministrations. “I didn’t say stop,” Emma gives him her best seductive smile, “just slow down.” She runs her finger down his still buttoned up shirt, “We’re on our honeymoon.” She unbuttons one button on his waistcoat. “We’ve spent so much time rushing things because of larger-than-life villains.” There goes another button. “We can actually enjoy the quiet moments.” She says echoing what he used to tell her when they first started dating. He looks down and now all his waistcoat buttons are undone.

Killian shucks it off, letting the black waistcoat Emma loves drop to the plush carpeted floor. He resumes kissing her and slowly backs her up toward the huge, four-poster, king-sized bed, adorned with rose petals, that is waiting for them. Emma’s knees hit the mattress and she sits. 

Killian expects her to either start unbuttoning his shirt and play with his chest hair, which she loves to do so much, or unhook her bra so he can play with her, but she does neither. Instead, she starts unbuttoning his pants. 

“Emma…” Killian whines. He normally likes to pleasure her first, but she shushes him. She gets the button through the hole and slowly pulls his zipper down.

He’s commando, as usual, so his cock springs out when she lets his pants drop. She cups his asscheeks (like peach fuzz she tells him) as she pulls him forward closer to her face, her breath making his dick twitch in anticipation. Killian can see Emma is practically salivating at his velvety, smooth penis that stands at attention before her. She grasps his erection with both hands making him gasp and gives him a few good pumps before she engulfs him in her hot, wet mouth.

Killian’s hand goes immediately to her hair, twisting in her golden locks as she slowly bobs up and down his shaft. Emma is alternating using her whole mouth to suck him down and licking him from root to tip. She stops to swirl her tongue just around the tip, sucking it like a lollipop, before taking him in all the way again, deeper than before.

“Emma…” he groans, the sensations of her wet mouth making that feeling coil in his balls. Emma lets him go with a pop. Killian looks down at her, wondering why in heaven she stopped.

Emma’s green eyes stare right into his when she says, “Fuck my mouth, Killian.” He didn’t think he could love her any more. And also, when did his wife start to play so dirty in the bedroom? Not that their sex life is boring by any means, but she’s never straight up asked him to do this before. And Emma Swan (Jones) is never shy about what she wants in the bedroom.

She’s still looking at him expectantly. He puts the tip of his cock right to her lips, smearing the mix of pre-cum and saliva over her lips. “Open up, love.” 

Emma opens up for him. Killian’s hand is still in her hair and pushes her head forward as she follows his directions. He can feel her throat opening up as pushes back as far as he can, her throat contracting around him. Usually her blow jobs are quick, a means to get him hard fast (not that he needs that much help), because who knows when they’ll get interrupted by a dwarf or her parents (or, god, that one time Henry almost caught them in her bug). But here, they can just enjoy each other, and maybe that’s why Emma is relinquishing some of her control to him right now.

The first time she did this for him he was embarrassed. He only ever had women he’d bought suck him off. Even Milah never went down there. It wasn’t considered ladylike. He tried to pull Emma up, claiming she didn’t have to do this, but she wouldn’t have it. Turns out fellatio wasn’t a dirty thing in this realm, and Emma enjoyed it. She enjoyed it a lot. And who was he to deny the woman he loved?

Killian keeps pushing her head back and forth, relishing the feel of his cock in the tightness of her throat. She takes one of her hands from his ass and brings it down between his legs as she starts slowly massaging his balls and his breath stutters. 

“Emma...I…” he grunts. He really doesn’t want to spend himself in her mouth, but he can see that is exactly what his minx of a wife wants. Emma starts sucking faster and faster until he cries her name, and his cum explodes down her throat. He continues to fuck her mouth until he is spent, his grip on her hair loosening as he finishes his orgasm. Emma makes sure to lick all the cum off his cock thoroughly before she releases him, giving one final kiss on the tip. 

Emma looks up at him earnestly, waiting for his reaction. Killian takes his hook and puts it under her chin, tipping her face up even more to him before he comes down in a heat-searing kiss.

“You are a naughty wife.” Killian says into her ear, and she shivers. “Making me come in your mouth before I’ve barely gotten to touch you.” He takes his hook and starts plucking the buttons off her blouse. “You didn’t answer my question before.” He says kissing his way down her neck, making sure to pay special attention to the hollow of her neck, one of her most sensitive spots.

“What...I...question?” she sputters rubbing her thighs together. 

“Do...”  _ pluck _

“you…”  _ pluck _

“like…”  _ pluck _

“this…”  _ pluck _

“shirt…”  _ pluck _

“love?” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer though. His hook comes down and rips off the last two buttons.

“Up on the bed, love” he says as he toes off his socks and shoes, and kicks off his pants which had pooled around his ankles. She throws the ruined shirt off somewhere into the room, now clad in only a lace bra, black leggings, and black flats. She quickly kicks off her shoes before she lays herself back on the outrageous amount of pillows gracing the bed.

“Now, what to do with you.” Killian smirks as he starts unbuttoning his own shirt and walking towards the side of the bed. “You say you want to take things slow.” He sits down on the edge of the bed, sees Emma’s stomach dip in anticipation, and gets right next to her ear and practically growls, “Well, love, I always did love a challenge.”

Killian takes his thumb and brings it to her face, tracing the outline of her perfect, pink lips. Emma takes it into her mouth and starts sucking on it and he closes his eyes at the feelings it stirs up in his belly, but he pulls it away, much to Emma’s dismay. “Ah, ah, ah, darling.” He warns and taps her nose, “You already had your fun, it’s my turn now.” He slowly caresses down her cheek, then moves to her neck, feeling her pulse rush as he presses down slightly. Emma gasps at the slight squeeze, her thighs pressing together due to the lack of friction. Killian understands that want, that need, but she insisted on slow, so slow he will go.

Killian’s hand wanders down Emma’s neck into the valley between her breasts which are encased in a black, lace bra. He lowers his head down and starts licking the tops of her breasts visible above the bra. He sees Emma’s nipples straining against the fabric. Well, something needs to be done about that. He continues to lick and suck, leaving the occasional mark while his hand grazes the bare skin right underneath, making its way towards her back. Killian loves this realm’s corsetry. It doesn’t require so much work to get it off, just a simple flick of the fingers, something even he can do easily. 

He pulls down the cups now that the bra has been undone and starts to suck on a rosy, pert nipple. Emma takes in another breath, her hands now scratching his shoulders. He’s sure there will be little half-moon marks from her fingernails, a cross he’s willing to bear. 

His hook now joins in, skimming around the other breast and encircling the nipple. Emma breaks out in goosebumps, most likely from her overheated skin and the coolness of his hook. Killian releases her nipple and kisses his way over to the other one. His hook lightly scrapes down her stomach.

“Killian!” she moans. He knows how much she loves the feel of his hook. He was surprised that his lovely Swan loved the hook play so much. Having used it as a weapon for so many centuries, the idea of using it on Emma, regardless of how much she got off on it, took awhile for him to be comfortable with. But after seeing Emma fall apart on his hook the first time, he couldn’t imagine never using it like that again.

“Yes, love?” He asks with an air of innocence. His hook now dipping into the waist of her leggings. 

“I...oh god!” Emma pants as his hook barely brushes her panty-covered clit.

“Killian will do.” He teases into her breast as he brushes her clit again. 

He gives her a few more rubs through the fabric before he gets impatient and uses his hook to (slowly) slide her her undergarments down her long, pale legs.

They are now both completely naked (took long enough, he thinks, usually they’re naked immediately; Emma has even poufed their clothes off before in her rush to get to the good stuff). Killian looks up into his beautiful wife’s face. Her head thrown back, exposing her long, graceful neck. Her bottom lip between her teeth mostly likely stifling a moan. Her eyes squeezed tight in anticipation of what she knows is coming next.

Killian scoots down toward the edge of the bed, gliding his fingers down her body as he moves. Emma is taking in shallow breaths and he hasn’t even got to the good part yet. He stops slightly to tangle his fingers through the small thatch of hair between her legs. She had been bare the first time they came together, after she returned his heart. A frenzied, rushed encounter that had them both coming in no time at all; not how he’d imagined their first time in any of his musings. He hardly noticed until after they were done and he was pulling out. Emma explained the custom of women shaving down there, but that it was easy enough to grow some back if that’s what he preferred. It was. The bareness down there made him think of the first girl he coupled with, the one he lost his virginity to at the tender age of 16. It had been with a new girl to the house of ill-repute that the sailors on the ship bought for him, telling him that even though he was a slave he needed to ‘become a man’. He knew that she was young, probably too young, and he was pleasantly surprised when the first woman he took to bed once he and Liam joined the King’s Royal Navy had hair down there. It made her seem more experienced and mature; more of a woman than a girl. And Emma is definitely a woman.

Killian trails his fingers down to her inner thighs and coats his fingers in the slickness between her folds that is soaking the bed. Emma sighs in contentment. He takes his fingers away for just a moment to kneel on the bed, much to Emma’s consternation. Killian grabs her legs and throws them over his shoulders, and then starts kissing his way down them. He is unhurried as he makes his way down. He wants to make her squirm, make her beg, make her cry his name out like a prayer on her lips. 

She is right. They never get the time to just enjoy each other. Even over the past six months since their defeat of the Black Fairy and winning the Final Battle, she’s been so on edge waiting for that next villain to pop up that it’s still been that rapid race to the finish line without all the other fun stuff. Killian is disheartened that he has rarely gotten to bring Emma over the edge more than once during their couplings. 

He finally reaches the treasure between Emma’s legs, but he does not use his mouth on her right away. He can hear her frustration from above as she grabs his hair and practically forces his face near the place she wants him most. He laughs as he turns his head and gives a wet kiss right at the intersection between her thighs and her most private of parts.

“Killian…” Emma moans, tugging his hair in annoyance.

“Patience, my love.” He says moving his face upward to see hers. “You’re the one that wanted us to... go slow,” he teases, throwing her words back at her. “Now, be a good girl and let me hear what I do to you. Don’t be afraid to really get into it.” He chuckles. He swears he hears Emma whisper “ _ Smug bastard _ ” from above, but then he tongues up her slit, tasting the tangy flavor that is all his wife, and all he gets from her is an illicit moan that goes straight to his groin.

He continues to lick her, his tongue savoring her essence. Emma is making the most wonderful noises from above him. Killian is torturing her by lazily caressing his hand and hook down her stomach, just barely touching her on the way down. He grazes her sides at the same time he takes the flat of his tongue and presses it against her clit, making her arch off the bed.

“Killian!” Emma practically screams. He knows this is the moment. Without any of his usual savvy, Killian takes two fingers and enters her sweet cunt while bringing his hook back to her clit for a few swipes. The cool metal against Emma’s heated and swollen flesh is almost too much for her to bear, Killian knows. He also knows that it’s the easiest way to get her off before the main event.

He continues to alternate between his mouth and his hook on her clit, driving Emma wild. She is making incoherent noises now, and Killian thanks his lucky stars that he’s the only one who can make her feel like this. Killian absolutely loves the way Emma looks when she’s coming undone. And she’s almost there.

He takes one final turn with his mouth, drawing her clit into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth, while also adding one more finger into her cunt and curving them to massage her sweet spot inside. Emma falls apart with a long moan, legs shaking, hands nearly pulling out his hair, walls clenching around his fingers.

“Fuck, Killian!” She screams. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He brings her down, slowly massaging her inner walls until her breath starts to even out. His erection is back in full force and he feels like he’s never been this hard in his life. He wants to gather Emma in his arms and just fuck with no grace whatsoever. But as much as she may be protesting it now with how keyed up she is, he knows that’s not what he needs to do.

He trails kisses up her stomach, making sure to dip his tongue into her belly button, a sensitive spot for her, then goes back up to her breasts, making sure to lave attention on the straining nipples,before moving in between her legs, his cock barely brushing against her still sensitive clit.

Emma lies beneath him, looking every bit the princess that she is. A very naked and flushed princess, but still a princess. Her blonde hair is fanned out on the pillows, giving her an ethereal quality as well. Her eyes are still closed and her head is still slightly thrown back.

“Killian…” she moans, “Killian, please!” Ahhh, the begging portion has finally begun.

“Please what, darling?” he asks, kissing his way up her neck.

“Please!” Emma moans again as she rocks her hips up trying to catch his cock on her clit again. Killian moves slightly up, even though it’s killing him. Emma has been lightly raking her fingernails down his back while he nipped and licked up her body, but now she tries to pull him closer by digging her nails into his back.

“Patience.” Killian repeats.

Emma snaps open her eyes and pulls his head up to hers by his hair so that they are now eye level. “Fuck patience!” she says, her emerald eyes practically black. “I swear to God or any of your gods, Killian, if you don’t stop teasing me and get your fucking dick inside my cunt, I will finish up myself and I will not allow you the luxury of getting to watch me do it or letting you relieve yourself!”

Normally, Killian would laugh at such a declaration, because he knows his wife. He knows she won’t get off quite as hard by her own hand. And he knows it turns her on too much when he watches her pleasure herself. But she is in such a state right now, he really doesn’t want to test her.

“As you wish.” And that’s all the warning he gives her before quickly taking himself in hand and quickly guiding himself into her warm, tight cunt.

He’d had plans when she insisted on going slow. He was going to tease her, just put in the tip, shallow thrusts until she couldn’t stand it. Instead, he takes her in one stroke, going all the way to the hilt. He pulls out and thrusts all the way in again. Emma’s breath changes erratically from normal breathing to shallow breaths almost immediately.

“Is this what you wanted, love?” he growls into her ear. “Fast,” he pulls out again, “and hard?” and slams back into her. Emma does nothing but nod her head and moan again into his ear.

He could just keep fucking her with no finesse, but it’s their honeymoon. It’s their first time together in any sense without possibility of danger or distraction. He wants to savor this. He wants Emma to savor this. It was her idea to go slow after all. 

“Open your eyes, love,” he demands; Emma does. She looks at him with questioning eyes before he hits the right spot inside of her and she keens up toward him and closes them again. “Keep them open!” Killian all but commands, “And give me your hands.” He adds as almost an afterthought.

Emma unclenches her hands from his shoulders and slides them over to his on either side of her head. Killian pulls them out straight on either side of her. Emma quickly adjusts, pulling her legs up higher on his waist and drawing him in closer. The new angle is fantastic for both of them. His balls and cock are so tight he feels as if he’ll explode any moment. Emma is rocking her hips into him, now doing most of the work as Killian can’t thrust as much in this position. But being so close her clit rubs against him easily, and as they are practically eye to eye, Killian can see she is getting close. 

“Let go, Emma,” he breathes, and that’s all she needs. Her hands tighten around his and her body arches up as Killian feels her heat tighten around him.

“Killian,” she sobs and it sounds like a prayer on her lips. It’s enough to trigger his own orgasm, his cock pulsing and bathing her inner walls with his come.

“Emma, Emma, Emma,” he repeats over and over again thrusting in and out of her until he is completely spent. 

Emma’s legs are no longer around him when he comes back to himself, they lie on either side of him. Her eyes are gazing up at him adoringly and he lets go of her hands, now bracing himself on his elbows and gives her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips before pulling out and rolling onto his back.

They are both breathing heavily, trying to get their heartbeats to slow down. Emma scooches over from where she is on the bed to snuggle up on his chest, her hand automatically going to his chest hair. She loves to play with his chest hair. The first time she saw him with his bare chest, not just tufts peeking out from his shirts, she pinned him to the bed and rode him like a stallion just so she could keep her hands on his chest the entire time. 

“Darling,” Killian says, playing with the strands of golden hair that are falling down her back. “As much as I would love to fall asleep with you right here, we should get ourselves cleaned up.” Emma gives a slight grunt in protest, but eventually sits up slightly to look at him. Killian notices that the look on her face is not one of disapproval though, but one of mischievousness. Killian raises an eyebrow in question to her look. She gives a slight laugh, using the hand she had just been rubbing his chest with to graze her thumb against his lips. Then she moves her hand down tracing the scruff on his chin.

“One of the reasons I booked this room, besides the spectacular view of Paris from our window,” she begins as her hand now moves up to card through his hair, “is because of the large whirlpool tub.” Killian isn’t quite sure what a ‘whirlpool tub is, and Emma must notice the look of non-comprehension on his face. She smiles. God he loves that smile. He still remembers the first genuine smile he ever got from her after he was hit by Greg Mendell’s infernal car. Even though he’d just done the most atrocious thing that Emma had ever personally witnessed (or at least seen the aftermath of) up to that point, the smile she gave him in the hospital gave him hope for something more than flirtation with her. Even if it took him a while to act on it.

“It’s like a hot spring in a bathtub,” she explains. 

Emma sits up all the way and extends her hand for him to take. They walk naked over to the bathroom where Killian does indeed see a large tub with little holes all around the inside of it, he assumes for the bubbles to come out to mimic a hot spring. Emma leaves him briefly to turn on the water, testing it to get the right temperature before flicking the lever to plug the bath. He notices the plenty of bubble solutions, fragrance oils, candles, a bottle of champagne (in a half melted ice bucket) with glasses, and even a bowl of rose petals sitting on the edge of the tub.

“They go all out, don’t they?” Killian asks impressed. 

“It’s Paris, the City of Love.” Emma shrugs. She turns toward him and presses kisses under his chin. It goes straight to his cock, which starts stirring again.

“You can’t possibly be ready to go again already, Swan?” He groans as she starts nibbling on his earlobe. Killian feels her laugh against his neck sending chills down his spine.

“Let’s just relax in the tub and see where it takes us,” she says climbing into the tub, which is now half filled.

Killian follows her, relishing the feel of the steaming water on his muscles. Emma grabs the champagne, pops the cork, and fills the two glasses. Once the tub is filled, she turns off the water, throws some of the petals into it, lights the candles, and hands Killian a glass of the champagne. She holds her own out in front of her and he follows.

“To our honeymoon,” she says, looking straight into his eyes.

“Aye love, to our honeymoon.” They clink glasses and then both practically chug the sweet carbonated liquid before quickly placing them back on the edge and attacking each others lips.

Seems like their next coupling won’t be nearly as slow as the first.


End file.
